Warzone
by warzonee
Summary: There's a new mutant and he's interested in Kitty. But Lance knows this guys and worst... He's stronger and maybe even worst than Lance. Kitty is in big trouble and Lance is determined to save her even if it means killing his own cousin.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the mutants are being exposed and everyone in the school hates them and the brotherhood already got expelled.. Poor them. Anyway, enjoy. And I do not own them.

Kitty frowned realizing that she was late for her second period. _Stupid girls,_ she thought as she punched the locker. The other girls had vandalized her locker with red nail polish writing words such as freaks and mutants. She stared at the locker thinking of how everyone was so screwed up. She was after all, a human. Mutant or not, she had feelings. She was about to step back and rushed to her next class but someone shoved her into the locker so hardly, she fell against it and winced it pain.

"What the hell?" Kitty screamed, opening her eyes to a dorky Duncan.

"Hey pretty kitty, just thought I'd give you a visit." Duncan smiled. "You mutants are worthless."

"Leave me alone, Duncan!" Kitty screamed, thinking weather she should use her powers to phase through the lockers, away from him.

Duncan smirked. "Summers will flip if he knows I got you."

Kitty was about to start phasing through the lockers but before she could do it; someone stepped behind Duncan and kicked him on the back. Duncan flew against the wall and hit it hardly. Kitty looked at the guy who had kicked Duncan; he was now going towards him. He was tall, handsome definitely and muscular. He had emerald green eyes, light brown skin and his sandy blonde hair was spiked up nicely. He was wearing a white shirt and black leather jacket with jeans. Total bad boy. He turned and glanced at Kitty before turning back to look at Duncan. Duncan shivered his face afraid for once.

"You have a problem with mutants?" He asked his voice cool and low.

Duncan shook his head. The guy growled and raised his hands towards the wall next to Duncan. He shot a kind of gooey liquid out from his hands to the wall and it started dissolving creating a hole. Kitty gasped.

"What you waiting for?" The guy sneered. "Go!"

Duncan quickly nodded and got up to his feet, running away as fast as he could not taking a glance back. The guy spun around and walked towards Kitty. He held out a hand wanting to help Kitty.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kitty took his hands and got up to her feet. "Yeah, thanks."

"So, you a mutant?" He asked, his hands still locked with Kitty.

Kitty nodded. "I've not seen you around. You… Like with the brotherhood?"

"Brotherhood?" He asked, confused. "I'm new here… My family just moved. I heard about the mutants news. But I try to escape them…"

"I understand." Kitty nodded. "But Duncan is probably going to tell you off."

"Doesn't matter." He shrugged.

"I'm kitty."

"Chace." He smiled. "So why didn't you just use your powers?"

"We try not to use it…" Kitty trailed off.

"Wait… Are you from Xavier's institute?" His eyes, wider now.

"You know about us?"

"Yeah, hey can we talk during lunch?" He asked. "I'm kind of late for class. And it'd be nice to have someone to tour me around."

Kitty's inside burst with happiness and nodded unable to say a word. Chace was gorgeous, so gorgeous Kitty had no idea someone who looked that good would want to be friends with her. She snapped out of it and quickly headed for the class, excitedly waiting for lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

Kitty waited in the cafeteria at their normal table while glancing at the door every five minutes. Where the hell was Chace? Wasn't he supposed to be here by now. Or maybe he had lost his way to the cafeteria?

"Hey Kitty." Kurt interrupted her thoughts. "Vhat are you looking at?"

"There's another mutant here, you guys." Kitty said. "Oh! There he is."

Kitty waved at the handsome bad boy, while the others looked at Kitty in disbelief. Kitty rolled her eyes knowing that they were all judging him on how he looked thinking that Chace was trouble. Chance walked over to the mutant's table with eyes staring up at him from the other students. He shot them all a glare making them look away.

"Hey pretty kitty." Chace smiled.

"Hey Chace, I like you to meet my friends; this is Scott, Jean, Kurt, Evan and Rouge. And guys, this is the one I was talking about, Chace West."

"Hi Chace." Jean said. "Have a seat."

Chace nodded and sat next to Kitty making Kitty blushed. "So are you all mutants at the institute?"

"Yeah," Evan mumbled. "Who wouldn't know that?"

"I didn't." Chace said. "I mean, I tried avoiding the news and all. It's easier that way."

"Hey, no offence but you wouldn't wanna be sittin with us," Rouge said. "The people here are gonna think you one of us."

"I am, right?" Chace grinned. "I'm not afraid of them."

"So listen, Chace, why don't you join us at the institute?" Jean asked. "Professor Xavier won't mind."

Chace thought for awhile. "I'll have to think about it, first."

"You should make up your mind." Kitty said. "Before the brotherhood get to you."

"I've heard that name from you twice, who are they?"

"Trust me; you do not vant to know them." Kurt told him. "They are the vorst."

Chace chuckled before looking at Kitty. "Are you free after school?"

Kitty blushed again. "Yeah, I am."

"Wanna hang out?"

"Yeah, good luck with that." Evan said under his breath.

Kitty shot Evan a glare.

"What? I'm just sayin." Evan chuckled. "Man, you can't go anywhere without people calling you freaks and stuffs and if Lance ever sees you with another guy he'll rock this whole world. Literally."

"Lance won't even care." Kitty argued before looking back at Chace. "I'll meet you after school?"

"Yeah." Chace smirked.

Scott drove out of the school car park with Jean by his side and Kurt, Rouge and Evan behind them. Kitty had gone off with Chace on a black motorcycle. Scott shook his head thinking of the worst possible things that could happen to Kitty. _First Alvers, now West. Kitty just have to fall for the bad boys. _Scott thought. Of course, Scott wasn't jealous but he was worried about Kitty. Kitty was able to take care of herself, Scott knew that but it didn't stop Scott from feeling worried anyway. _What was she thinking? Obviously Chace is trouble. I just tell just by the way he looks at her! _Scott shook his head concentrating on the road.

"There's something weird about this Chace guy, man." Evan said breaking the silence."I don't know, but don't you think so?"

Jean nodded. "I know what you mean. The professor should have known that there was another mutant here."

"It's a good thing kitty got to him first." Rouge said.

"I tried to read his mind, but it was just blocked." Jean said.

"We should stalk Kitty." Kurt smiled. "Just to make sure she's okay."

"No." Jean folded her arms. "Let that girl have some fun, at least. It's time she moved on to someone."

"If you ask me," Rouge said. "Ah think Lance wouldn't be too happy about this."

"Professor, there's a new mutant in school. His name is Chace West."

Scott and Jean sat on the couch while watching the professor glanced at Logan before looking back at them. Storm folded her arms while looking at them.

"Are you sure, Scott?" Storm asked. "I don't think there is any mutant by the name of that."

"He was with us just now, storm." Jean said. "Kitty met him."

"And where is she?" Professor Xavier asked.

Scott shrugged. "Went out with him."

"He's taken an interest on Kitty." Jean said.

"He's bad news, I can see that." Scott said. "It's the way he looks at Kitty. He's going to be trouble for her."

"I thought that was Avalanche's job." Logan interrupted.

"We invited him to the institute, professor." Jean said. "We should keep an eye on him."


	3. Chapter 3

*With the brotherhood.*

"Yo lance, guess who I saw at the mall just now?" Toad asked, hopping into the kitchen.

"Don't know, don't care." Lance muttered.

"Kitty yo." Toad jumped in front of Lance while he pushed him away. "Okay okay, so I was at the mall tryin to find something for Wanda and then I saw the kitty cat with another guy man."

Lance grew more interested now. "What?"

Toad rubbed his neck. "Yeah, I'm thinking of buying Wanda something. She can't resist me."

"No, Toad!" There was a slight earthquake making Toad fell. "Kitty's at the mall with another guy?"

Toad stood up and brushed the dust away from his shirt. "Yeah man, Kitty cat has a new boyfriend… Or boyfriend… Honestly Lance, I don't understand what you and her had anyway."

Lance grew annoyed all of a sudden. "Who's the guy?"

Toad shrugged. "Someone I guess."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Of course, it's a someone."

"Look Lance, I don't know okay? Must be a new guy or something."

Toad hopped off trying to catch a fly that was heading into the living room. Lance felt annoyed all of a sudden, unsure of why he felt that way. Who was Kitty going out with? And why… Why did he felt this way? Whatever it was, Lance was definitely not going to let this go that easy.

*At the institute.*

"So, how'd it go?" Kurt appeared next to Kitty on the couch making Kitty jumped. "Your date with vhe new guy."

Kitty giggled. "It wasn't a date, Kurt."

"Vhat do you think the prof is saying to him?" Kurt asked.

Kitty shrugged and glanced towards the staircase. Chace had agreed to join the institute after much persuasion from Kitty while they were at the mall. They watched a movie together and Chace was such a gentleman with his polite attitude and good looks, Kitty felt herself blush every time she realized he was staring at her. But despite how perfect Chace was, Kitty felt there was something not right.

"Everything's so different with him." Kitty sighed.

Kurt grinned. "I see… Well, I vuess he's not enough to rock your world, eh Kitty?"

Kitty frowned knowing that Kurt was talking about Lance. Just as Kitty was about to say something, Scott and Chace walked down the stairs, talking about something. They entered the living room and Chace took a seat next to Kitty.

"Training is tomorrow, right after school." Scott told Chace.

"Alright Summers, I get it. You've said that thrice now." Chace sounded a little annoyed and then looked over to Kitty and grinned. "So Kitty, where's your room?"

Kitty giggled while Kurt and Scott watched them in disgust. Chace hung his hands around Kitty's shoulder and told her what Prof. X had told him. Scott fidgeted unsure if he should leave Kitty alone with Chace or just leave them two alone. He didn't trust this guy since he was new and he was sure he saw a dragon tattoo on his arm just now when he took out his jacket. But then again, he thought about having to seat here facing them two lovebirds and getting disgusted with that so he walked out to his car. Kurt followed right behind him.

"Vhere you going?" Kurt asked.

Scott shrugged. "I'm picking Jean up from school."

"I'm following!" Kurt sang but paused and looked back to the house. "But… Should we leave Kitty alone vit that new guy?"

"She's not alone." Scott answered. "Logan and Professor will be here."

*Two hours later.*

Kitty and Chace were in Kitty's room now on her bed. He was over her, his shirt was somewhere on the floor while Kitty's hands were on his firm sexy chest. They had been making out for an hour now or more, Kitty had no idea how long had it been and how far she was going. Just as Chace was about to remove Kitty's pink cardigan, there was a loud knock on her door. Kitty pushed Chace away and quickly sat up holding her head.

"What's happening?" Kitty asked, looking shockingly at the half-naked Chace.

"I did?" Kitty asked.

Chace took his shirt and quickly put it on before answering the door. Scott was standing outside, his eyes widening statled to find Chace in Kitty's room.

"What the hell are you doing in Kitty's room?" Scott asked, raising his voice so everyone in the institute could hear him.

"What the hell, Summers?" Chace shoved Scott away. "What's your problem with me?"

"My problem?" Scott yelled. "You're the one who's in Kitty's room."

Professor Xavier and Logan appeared behind the both of them and Logan pulled Scott away from his position knowing that Scott was going to blast Chace. Both of them were already in fighting position and were shouting to each other. Kitty pulled Chace back too while he struggled to get free.

"Stop it, the both of you." Logan growled, his sharp claws coming out from his hands making both the guys quiet.

"What happened, Scott?" Professor X asked.

"He was in Kitty's room, professor." Scott answered, relaxed now.

Logan growled and looked at Kitty. "Look, half-pipe, we don't want anything to happen to any of you so-"

"What Logan is saying is that Chace, we have rules here." Prof. X said. "The next time you want to go into Kitty's room, make sure you leave the door open."

"Yeah, we don't want any accidents around." Logan said, roughly. "I'm not ready to instruct a bunch of little half-pipes around the institute."

Lance leaned against his jeep with his arms crossed waiting for Kitty outside school. He was kind of thankful he didn't need to be in school anymore but it made him pissed that he had lesser time to spend with Kitty. He saw Kitty finally walking out of the school with Rouge. He usually waited by the jeep for her to past him but today, he was pushing his ego aside.

"Like, I really don't know what happened, Rouge." Kitty was talking to Rouge. "It was like when Scott knocked the door, I was suddenly awake."

"You sure you ain't the one who dragged him to your room?" Rouge asked. "Cuz I'm pretty sure you did it."

"No, Rogue." Kitty sighed. "I don't know, he acted pretty normal this morning. I swear, it was like I was hypnotized or something."

Rouge looked distracted now. "Looks like you've got another bad boy to worry about now."

"We need to talk." Lance said as he stood in front of Kitty.

"What are you doing here, Lance?" Kitty asked, annoyed. "Shouldn't you be erupting somewhere else?"

Lance rolled his eyes, she had said that maybe a thousand times now but yet, he found it cute how the little kitten acted when she got annoyed. Rouge gave Kitty a look Lance had no idea what it meant and walked away leaving Kitty and Lance alone.

"Heard you've got a new guy?" Lance asked raising his eyebrow. "Who is he?"

"It's none of your business, Lance." Kitty said. "Go home, Lance."

"Who's the guy?" Lance asked grabbing Kitty's wrist now.

Kitty phased out of Lance's grip in a matter of seconds. "It's none of your business, Lance."

"It is my business, Kitty."

"Something wrong?"

Kitty and Lance looked up to see Chace walking towards them. He grabbed Kitty's wrist and pulled her so that she was behind him. Lance glared at him and when he saw the red dragon tattoo on Chace's arm, he knew straight away who he was. _Oh boy, Kitty is getting into a lot of trouble_, Lance thought to himself cursing Chace in his mind.

"_You_." Lance growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Alvers, it's nice to see you too." Chace grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, sorry for the longggg break. Here you go. Enjoy. ;)

Lance growled at Chace, feeling his blood boil with rage. There was suddenly a slight earthquake and when Lance realized it, he quickly got a grip of himself. Kitty looked to Chace and then to Lance feeling confused.

"Like, both of you know each other?" Kitty asked, half annoyed, half surprised.

"You have no idea." Lance muttered. "Trust me, Kitty. You do not want to mess with this guy."

Chace scoffed. "Yeah right, that's coming from the one who ripped our house down?"

"At least, I'm a real mutant."

Kitty's eyes widened. "What?"

Lance grabbed Kitty's wrist. "You heard me; he's not a real mutant. He was one of those experiments from scientist. I should know because he's my cousin."

"Hey! Let her go, Lance!"

Lance frowned when he heard Scott's voice. Kitty phased herself out of lance again before stepping back to join Scott, Chace, Kurt, Rouge and Jean. They were all glaring at Lance ready for a fight. Lance knew that although he was outnumbered, he was definitely still strong enough to defeat all of them by just one simple earthquake.

"Go home, Lance." Jean warned.

Lance glanced from Kitty to Chace- who was smirking- then to Kitty. "He's real trouble, you'll regret it."

Lance spun around and before jumping back into his jeep, he gave one quick earthquake making the X-men fall. He drove off, annoyed and pissed. He was not giving up that easy, he knew that Chace was going to use Kitty. Just like what he had done to his sister. Chace was not a mutant. Lance and Chace used to live with each other with their families in a big house. Lance's family was so happy finding out Lance was a mutant and although they were not mutants, they felt that Lance was a special gift from God. They believed that mutants were special humans. Lance closed his eyes once he had reached the boarding house. He rested his head against the seat, thinking about his parents. He missed them so much. They were the only few people who accepted mutants for who they really are.

"It's my fault." Lance whispered.

If Lance had learnt to control his temper, he wouldn't be here. Kitty wouldn't meet Chace and be in big trouble. He sighed. But then again, he wouldn't be here and know Kitty too.

"I've got to save, Kitty."

* * *

><p>Kitty was lying on her bed, thinking about everything that was happening. She had no idea what had just happened or what was happening. Lance came back for her. She thought that Lance was over her, that Lance hated her and the X-Men. She never understood his true feelings. She knew that he liked her but that was all. He was nice to her – sometimes and always appeared out of nowhere whenever she was hurt to save her. He was her hero and Kitty really liked him too. But, Lance was a jerk sometimes and that made her pissed. Kitty knew that she deserved someone better.<p>

"What did he meant about Chace?" Kitty thought silently. "He knows Chace."

Ever since what had happened with Chace in her bedroom, Kitty did not dared to look at Chace. She was scared. She knew that what happened in her bedroom was not an accident. It was on purpose. Chace had made her unconscious at that moment. But how?

"Maybe I should ask Lance."

Just as Kitty nodded and sat up on the bed, confident of what she was going to do, a blue fuzzy elf appeared in front of her making her shout in surprised and fell off the bed.

"Ops, sorry Kitty." Kurt chuckled. "Vhat are you doing down vhere?"

"Go away, Kurt." Kitty frowned annoyed, standing up. "Wait, don't."

Kurt looked at her confused. "Okay, should I stay or go away vow?"

Kitty grabbed the elf's wrist. "Bring me to the boarding house, now."

"Vhat? Vhere the brotherhood lives? No way." Kurt pulled his hand away. "Look, Kitty. I just came in vere to tell you vhat Chace is looking for you.."

"Please Kurt," Kitty begged, giving him a cute puppy-dog eye. "Pretty please, Kurt."

"Vhat do you want?"

"I need to talk to Lance. It's because of Chace."

"I don't know….. Vhat will Scott say if he vinds out?"

"Scott won't." Kitty grabbed the fury hand again knowing the real reason why Kurt didn't want to transport her there. "Okay Kurt, I promise you'll be with me and Lance so Toad won't disturb you."

"Veally?"

"Yes, I promise. Now let's go."

* * *

><p>Lance sat on his bed, annoyed that Toad had spilled milk on his shirt. He cursed Toad silently under his breath looking at the shirt. Why is he living with these guys again? He sighed and took off his black shirt. He walked over to the drawers and started searching for any clean shirt. He grabbed a white shirt and when he was about to put it on, Kitty and the blue elf appeared in front of him making him shout in shocked.<p>

"What the hell?" Lance shouted.

"Urgh Kurt! I said in the house! Not in the room!" Kitty gave Kurt a glare.

"I'm vorry, Kitty. I swear, I think I veard you wrongly." Kurt smiled innocently.

Both of the x-men stood silently when they realized Lance was looking at them, half-naked in a black boxer. Lance and Kitty started blushing ridiculously while Kurt started whistling nervously looking around the room trying to ignore the awkward situation.

"Uh… This is awkward." Lance tried his best to remain cool as he slipped on the shirt. "Is this your new training to defeat the bad guys? By scaring them and giving them a heart attack?"

Kitty scowled. "I'm sorry. Look, Lance. I need to talk to you."

"Obviously," Lance muttered. "It's good that you're here, Kitty. You need to know something."

Lance stared at Kitty's beautiful blue eyes. For a moment, he was lost in intense gaze. He just wanted to much to pull her into his arms and hug her forever, kiss her till the end of the world, make her moan and scream his name and make her-

"AHHHCHOO!"

Kitty and Lance jumped and looked at Kurt, both annoyed that he had interrupted their moment. Kurt was looking through Lance's drawers and took out a book which was so dusty it looked like it was a thousand years old. Kitty gave Kurt a cold glare before looking back at Lance.

"About Chace," Lance rubbed his nose when Kitty sat on his bed making herself comfortable. He shifted slightly making sure he had enough control over himself. If it wasn't for that blue elf in the room, Lance would have already be making out with Kitty first, explaining about Chace later.

"He's my cousin." Lance whispered. "We lived together back when we were small. His father and my father were twins so I guess they didn't want to get separated. And then they found out that I was a mutant and they accepted me. They loved me and even Chace's family loved me. They thought that I was a gift from god. Anyway, one night, Chace came up to me and told me how he hated me because his parents loved me more than him. He was pissed that I was a mutant and he wasn't. He said that he would take revenge on me someday. I got so angry that…. I lost my temper…. And shook the whole house down."

"What?" Kitty asked her hand on her mouth now.

"I was new at it; I didn't know how to use my powers. I managed to escape. But everyone else died." Lance whispered.

"Except Chace." Kurt said. "Vut I don't understand, is ve a mutant?"

"He's not." Lance shook his head. "Or he's not a natural mutant. His father used to be a scientist and he did this experiment… I don't remember what kind of experiment it was, it was a potion. But I know that he took my blood and tried a lot of things to turn Chace into a mutant and Chace was always eager to help him out with the experiments. And then….. I guess it worked after a few years. Look Kitty, he wants to use you."

"Use her? Vhat do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"He wants to be stronger but he needs another mutant's blood." Lance said. "He's going to use yours."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Why would he need mine?"

Lance stood up and walked over to the window staring down. He had no idea how he was going to explain this to Kitty with that elf there. It was weird but Kitty needed to know. Lance had heard what Chace's dad had told Chace told him in order to be stronger.

"He needs a virgin's blood."


	5. Chapter 5

Okay hi peopleee. I'm back. I'm sorry for being MIA for soooo long but school just started and I took an early childhood course which has been awesome so far... Don't you just love kids? Okay so I'll start updating but I apologize In advandced if they're for the spelling and grammar mistakes. I'm using my phone to update so it's just hard to type... but anyway...Have funnnn ! xoxo

Kitty's eyes widened in shock. Chase wanted her because she was a virgin? But why? He could have chosen Rouge - okay then again, he could die from trying to even touch that girl. But how about Jean? Oh wait... Scott probably had that taken care off. Okay so there a few other girls in the institute so why her?

Lance stared at Kitty's blank expression for a solid five minutes before he timidly asked afraid of what her answer might be. "You... You are a virgin right?"

Kitty blushed and Lance breathed out a sigh of relief. No, they weren't dating but Lance would go all berserk if he found out that Kitty wasn 't a virgin.

"But why would he want me?" Kitty asked, confused. "I mean... I'm not the only..."

Lance noticed she was struggling to call herself a virgin and mentally kicked himself. how in the world did he find this cute. _Oh fuck it, everything kitty does or says is cute._

"He wants you to get back at me." Lance said. "He probably wants to mess with my head. Look Kitty, whatever you do, do not, I repeat do not go anywhere with him alone."

Kitty nodded. "Do you need me to inform Scott about this?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Like summers will actually believe my story."

Kitty rolled her eyes back to lance. One minute he was acting like her knight in shining armor and the next he was acting like such a jerk.

"And you," Lance turned his head toward Kurt who was seating too-quietly by the window staring into space. huh, kitty had forgotten that he was in the room. "Make sure you look out for her. Chase can be quite the charmer. And since your a blue elf, I expect you to be a better charmer."

Kurt showed his perfect white teeth and gave Lance a smirk. "Aye aye sir."

"I'll handle Chase as soon as possible." Lance reassured them both, his eyes looking bold and ready and... Mad? Kitty felt a smile left her lips seeing how the good lance was like when he wasn't busy pretending to be a jerk. But then he opened his mouth... "As much as I'd love to see Chase bring down you x-geeks," Lance smirked, "I'd like to see the brotherhood bring down you losers first."

That night, Kitty wandered around aimlessly in the Institute. She was supposed to be doing her homework but hell, how was she able to concentrate with the mixed signals Lance had been giving her? Obviously, Kitty knew that Lance cared for me. But just how much? And Kitty admitted that she felt a pang of dissapointment when Lance mentioned that he'd like to bring down the x-men himself. Kitty sighed, confused. She was about to knock on Scott's door so she could tell him about Chase. Although Lance said not to tell her, he should have known better, Kitty listened to no one. Even cute, macho, handsome Lance. Just as Kitty was about to knock on Scott's door, Kitty heard a low quiet chuckle. Startled, Kitty turned and there was Chase, half naked(and sexy as hell!) leaning against the wall, his lips in a smirk, his posture confident and his face evil.

"What do you want?" Kitty asked. "Like, this isn't your room isn't it."

"It's summers, duh." Chase rolled his eyes. "But I was wondering the same thing too."

Kitty blinked and shrugged. "Just wanted to talk."

"You can talk to me, you know."

"No thanks." Kitty turned her attention back to Scott's door to avoid staring at Chase's six pack. Damnnnn. He was really really hot.

"Scott's not in." Chase replied smoothly. "He went out with Jean and Storm just now. God knows why they're always so uptight."

Kitty wanted to ignore him but she felt Chase coming closer to her. She spun around just in time as Chase held both his hands on her arms and backed up to Scott's door. He pressed himself against her lightly and smiled. Kitty shrugged and opened her mouth to scream but Chase quickly placed his hand on her mouth not giving her to scream. He gave her a small smirk before starting to kiss her neck lightly.

"Before you phase yourself out, remember this." Chase blew on her neck making Kitty shiver. "If anybody knows about me, Lance will be in _big_ trouble."

Kitty was about to phase herself into Scott's room before Chase caught her attention by shoving his hands in her hair and pulling her towards him to give her a rough kiss. He held Kitty tightly against him.

"You might want to think things through before telling anything about this because," Chase licked Kitty's earlobe. "You wouldn't want the whole institute in trouble would you? Or better, you wouldn't want to see Lance dead in front of your room would you?"

Okay sorry for the short chapter. Will update it. Anyone of you have any ideas you wanna add it just tell me and who knows, I might add them in. Thanks for reading. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

I am truly sorry for being MIA. But I'm back now and that's all it matters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favarouted. Much appreciated. xoxo

"Hey Kitty!" Kitty muttured a silent curse and tried to walk faster. "Kitty, Kitty, wait up!"

A hand grabbed Kitty's shoulder and spun her around. Lance was looking at her, smiling and trying to catch his breath. He quickly stood upright trying to act all tough when Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"Hey, I called you yesterday." Lance said. "But you didn't pick up."

"Umm… Yeah… I was…" Kitty looked around, trying to think of an excuse. "Yeah, I was out. You know.. Logan's been training our butts off these few days. I'm surprised I'm even alive."

"Now you see why I quit."

Kitty rolled her eyes making Lance smirked. _How much cuter can she be?_ From the corner of her eyes, she saw a figure walking towards them, in black leather jacket and crazy gorgeous hair and immediately picked up her school bag from the ground and swung it on her shoulder.

"I've… Got to go."

Kitty muttered before phasing through Lance and into her class before Lance was able to say anything else. Lance watched her go, confused about the sudden weird behavior and when he realized Chase walking towards his way, he understood why. He growled and walked up to Chase, shoving him into the lockers.

"What did you do to her?!" Lance yelled, causing a few students to stop and stare at them.

Chase chuckled. "Just a warning. You know how it is."

"I don't." Lance pushed Chase more forcefully against the locker. "So tell me, how it is."

Chase smiled and shook his head. He pushed Lance with the littlest force and he was sent flying and landing smack into the other side of the lockers. Chase walked up to him and grabbed him by his collar and smirked.

"Why don't we settle this man to man?" Chase said. "Tonight, the warehouse 34. You, me and you might want to consider bringing your other loser friends because I assure you, you're going down."

Lance growled and a slight earthquake was created making the students around them that were watching their fight quickly ran away in terror. Lance pushed Chase off and walked away clearly skipping school now that's he pissed and ready for a fight.

Kitty closed her eyes and tried to thinking of any possible solution for her to get rid of Chase but not endanger anyone. She had been lying on her bed for nearly two hours, exhausted by all the drama and tension around her. She wanted to find a way to get rid of Chase but she wasn't able to think of any plans. All she could think of was how she would die if she found Lance's dead body outside her house. She loved Lance. Who was she kidding, denying that she didn't. So what if Lance was the bad boy? He saved her life countless times when he was supposed to be killing her and her team. Kitty knew deep down he had a heart even if he barely shows it. The thing was… Kitty loved Lance for all the things he isn't. She loved the rebel in him and how he never plays by the rules, she loved the way he pretends not to care for his team but truthfully, he would do anything for the brotherhood. Kitty sighed thinking about Lance. For someone so imperfect, he sure seemed perfect for her.

"KITTY."

The blue fuzzy elf popped right in front of Kitty's face making Kitty screamed in shocked and falling off the bed. Kurt laughed and settled himself on Kitty's bed, making himself comfortable.

"KURT?! LIKE HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU TO STOP DOING THAT?!" Kitty yelled.

Kurt laughed and apologized as fast as he could. One thing he learnt from living with girls for a long is to not push them over their edge, especially to Rouge and Jean. "I've vorry Kitty, but the prof vants me to get you. Ve haf got a vroblem."

"What problem?"

"If I knew, I'd vell you wouldn't I?"

"Cutting school without me is a crime, don't you know that?" Pietro ran up to Lance once he entered their house.

Lance ignored him and went straight to the refrigerator to get some drinks. He was beyond pissed at school that he decided to cut class and just drove around in his jeep. Honestly, he just wanted night to come quick because he wanted to destroy that garbage Chase. Pietro, realizing that Lance was looking pissed and mad, decided to be a good friend and annoy him. He appeared in front of Lance and smiled.

"Ooooo, someone's cranky today." Pietro chuckled. "Got a certain kitty stuck in a tree? Again?"

"Go away, Pit." Lance growled, causing a slight earthquake. The boys looked at each other and shrugged knowing Lance so well that they were used to it already.

"Okay dude, seriously, what's the deal?" Toad hopped up to them.

Amongst all of them, Lance felt that Toad was the most caring one. But maybe because Toad's a pussy. He cried watching Hannah Montanna, who in the world does that? Lance wasn't sure if he should tell the others about him and Chase going to fight tonight. Would he be a coward if he brought the others along? _No, the main thing is killing him. I don't care what he thinks of me, bringing them will be much easier and faster._

"You guys up for some butt kicking tonight?"

Kitty looked across the table wondering what the hell was happening. Scott and Jean were staring off into empty space, Evan was humming to some Black Eyed Peas song, Kurt and Bobby were talking about the advantage of being a ninja and Logan looked like he rather die than being stuck here. Professor Xavier finally came into the room with Storm and Chase next to him.

"Gather up team, we have a problem." Storm nodded to Professor Xavier.

"Chase said that he heard from the brotherhood that they are planning something at the warehouse near the pier." Professor Xavier said. "I want all of you to go and see what are they up to and stop them should they be any need to."

"I heard them talking something about… Magneto?" Chase had that innocent annoying face that Kitty knew all too well that was fake.

"If Magneto is involved, they're probably up to something bad." Scott interrupted.

"Yes, I want you to investigate this and make sure they do not get away with anything." Professor Xavier glanced at Scott. "And team, I want you to bring Chase. He could learn from some things here."

"Like… How did you say again you knew about this, Chase?" Kitty narrowed her eyes, knowing there's something weird going on with all of this.

Chase smirked. "I heard your pretty little boyfriend saying to their pathetic teammates something about a warehouse and a pier and magneto. I didn't hear much because I was late to class."


End file.
